Secret d'amour
by WidibiLaoise
Summary: ABONDONNÉ Et si tout n'était que mensonge ? Et si cette année n'était pas comme les autres ? Sans méchants. Sans Rogue. Est ce que cela change quelque chose ? Absolument rien ! Sauf pour une personne. Hermione Granger. Lytizia Swallow. Qui sont-elles. Sont-elles vivantes ? Sont- elles mortes ? Merci a Potiron12 de me la corriger !
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle année. Une nouvelle rentrée. Une nouvelle vie. Sans méchants. Sans secrets. Sans rien. Voilà ce que cela signifie pour elle. Cette fille au cheveux bruns et ondulés. Cette fille au passé tragique. Cette fille qui a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui nous la voyons marchée dans l'immense gare de Londres. Nous la voyons traversée un mur puis enlacée deux garçons. Elle leur parle désormais.

\- Hermione ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Tu aurais dû nous écrire ! J'ai eu peur pour toi, disait le brun à binocle.

\- J'ai cru... j'ai cru ... bah... voilà quoi, disait le rouquin.

Une femme rousse arriva par-derrière et surpris la jeune femme.

\- Hermione, comment s'est passé tes vacances ? Nous, on est allés au Canada et maman a invitée Harry ! C'était super ! Les paysages étaient magnifiques mais c'est dommage que tu n'es pas pu venir… Fit la rouquine.

\- C'est vrai que c'est beau là-bas ! Et, non... J'ai passé d'horribles vacances ... À ressasser les souvenirs de la guerre ...

\- Oh vraiment ? Hermione, je suis désolé pour toi ... rassura Harry Potter.

\- Oui mais non mais voilà quoi ..., renchéri Ronald Weasley.

\- Très intéressant Ron, murmura Ginerva Weasley.

Ils montèrent tous dans le train. Le Poudlard express, celui qui emmenait les élèves à l'école de sorcelleries.

Harry regardait sa meilleure amie. Hermione Granger. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis et avaient un peu blanchis. Elle avait grandi d'au moins dix centimètres. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as fait quoi cet été pour avoir autant changer ?

\- J'ai pleurée, Harry, j'ai pleurée.

\- Mais pourquoi Hermione ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Mes parents sont morts.

Tous furent choqués. Jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à une telle révélation... Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer.

\- Je croyais que ... que ... qu'ils avaient déménagé en Australie ... Dit le rouquin.

La brune releva la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et partit les laissant seuls, dans le compartiment.

\- Tu es idiot Ron ! S'exclama sa sœur énervée.

\- Je vais la voir pour la consoler, annonça Harry.

Et une deuxième personne partit pour aller rejoindre Hermione.

La jeune femme marchait, elle avait froid et pourtant si chaud. Son ventre gargouilla, visiblement elle avait également faim. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, les souvenirs encore encrés douloureusement dans son crâne ne lui permettait pas d'être curieuse. Mais une chose l'empêcha de continuer son chemin et elle s'arrêta, cette chose s'était le contacte entre son épaule et une personne. Une insulte fusa sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle connaissait cette voix…

\- Espèce de sale... sale...

Il ne put achever sa phrase car la jeune fille avait relevée la tête elle y vit des

cheveux blond clairs, des yeux gris. Malfoy…

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler elle lui sauta dessus et l'enlaça tendrement puis l'embrassa. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Mais Hermione ne se douta pas une seule seconde que son ami, Harry Potter se trouvait à quelques pas de là et qu'il était le spectateur de cette secrète romance.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Dégage Granger ! J'suis pas ton ours en peluche. Okay, hurla le jeune homme blond.

\- Mais Drago, c'est moi ..., répliqua t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle commença a pleurer. Il n'était qu'un bébé, Jamais il n'aurait pu se souvenir. Quand elle le regarda, une haine sans borne se lisait sur son visage.

\- Comment viens-tu de m'appeller, Granger ?

À côté, des gloussements incessants se faisaient entendre. Pansy Parkinson avait tout vu. Tout entendue. Et elle rigola encore plus fort quand la brune partit en courant dans le sens inverse. Elle n'aurait jamais dût.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de son compartiment, Ginervra l'attendait, les bras croisés. Quand elle la vit entrer, la jeune fille se leva et se planta là avant de lui dire quelque chose.

\- Harry et Ron sont partit voir Luna et Londubat. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont revenir.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Comptais tu nous cacher ta relation avec la fouine plus longtemps, Hermione ?

\- Ma quoi ? Je ne sort absolument pas avec lui !

\- C'est ça ! Et moi je suis Merlin.

Et la rouquine partit, laissant son ex-amie en larme, seule.

La fin du voyage s'annonça et elle dût descendre avec ses affaires, monter dans un carrosse, s'asseoir dans la grande salle, sans amis. Tout le monde était heureux autour d'elle.

Par chance, Harry dû s'asseoir à côté d'elle par manque de place. Ginervra s'assit à côté de lui et Ronald, en face.

La fin du voyage s'annonça enfin et elle descendit en portant ses affaires derrière elle. La brune grimpa dans une diligence, quand elle arriva dans le grande château de Poudlard elle dût s'asseoir dans la Grande-Salle et manger seule. Le regard hagard elle voyait tout le monde heureux et elle se demanda depuis quand voyait-elle le monde ainsi... Morne...

\- Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Dit Hermione.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Personne ne prêtait attention à elle. Comme si elle n'existait pas.

Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration régulière. Elle doit être exténuée à force de pleurer, pensa Harry. Son assiette était toujours pleine et son verre d'eau remplis. Lorsqu'Harry sentit un regard il se retourna et effectivement une femme le fixait. Enfin plutôt Hermione. La vielle dame, Minerva McGonnagall. Ses yeux semblait apeurée comme si ce qu'elle regardait était effroyable, comme si Voldemort venait de réapparaitre devant elle...

Tout le monde partit se coucher dans un brouhaha pénible. Elle voulu elle aussi rentrer dans sa salle commune mais la Directrice l'interpella, intriguée Hermione la suivit.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda la Directrice.

\- Hermione Granger, madame, répondit la jeune fille.

\- C'est faux ! Elle est morte lors de la seconde grande guerre magique...


	3. Chapter 3

Une nouvelle année. Une nouvelle rentrée. Une nouvelle vie. Sans méchants. Sans secrets. Sans rien. Voilà ce que cela signifie pour elle. Cette fille au cheveux bruns et ondulés. Cette fille au passé tragique. Cette fille qui a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui nous la voyons marchée dans l'immense gare de Londres. Nous la voyons traversée un mur puis enlacée deux garçons. Elle leur parle désormais.

\- Hermione ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Tu aurais dû nous écrire ! J'ai eu peur pour toi, disait le brun à binocle.

\- J'ai cru... j'ai cru ... bah... voilà quoi, disait le rouquin.

Une femme rousse arriva par-derrière et surpris la jeune femme.

\- Hermione, comment s'est passé tes vacances ? Nous, on est allés au Canada et maman a invitée Harry ! C'était super ! Les paysages étaient magnifiques mais c'est dommage que tu n'es pas pu venir… Fit la rouquine.

\- C'est vrai que c'est beau là-bas ! Et, non... J'ai passé d'horribles vacances ... À ressasser les souvenirs de la guerre ...

\- Oh vraiment ? Hermione, je suis désolé pour toi ... rassura Harry Potter.

\- Oui mais non mais voilà quoi ..., renchéri Ronald Weasley.

\- Très intéressant Ron, murmura Ginerva Weasley.

Ils montèrent tous dans le train. Le Poudlard express, celui qui emmenait les élèves à l'école de sorcelleries.

Harry regardait sa meilleure amie. Hermione Granger. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis et avaient un peu blanchis. Elle avait grandi d'au moins dix centimètres. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as fait quoi cet été pour avoir autant changer ?

\- J'ai pleurée, Harry, j'ai pleurée.

\- Mais pourquoi Hermione ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Mes parents sont morts.

Tous furent choqués. Jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à une telle révélation... Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer.

\- Je croyais que ... que ... qu'ils avaient déménagé en Australie ... Dit le rouquin.

La brune releva la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et partit les laissant seuls, dans le compartiment.

\- Tu es idiot Ron ! S'exclama sa sœur énervée.

\- Je vais la voir pour la consoler, annonça Harry.

Et une deuxième personne partit pour aller rejoindre Hermione.

La jeune femme marchait, elle avait froid et pourtant si chaud. Son ventre gargouilla, visiblement elle avait également faim. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, les souvenirs encore encrés douloureusement dans son crâne ne lui permettait pas d'être curieuse. Mais une chose l'empêcha de continuer son chemin et elle s'arrêta, cette chose s'était le contacte entre son épaule et une personne. Une insulte fusa sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle connaissait cette voix…

\- Espèce de sale... sale...

Il ne put achever sa phrase car la jeune fille avait relevée la tête elle y vit des

cheveux blond clairs, des yeux gris. Malfoy…

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler elle lui sauta dessus et l'enlaça tendrement puis l'embrassa. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Mais Hermione ne se douta pas une seule seconde que son ami, Harry Potter se trouvait à quelques pas de là et qu'il était le spectateur de cette secrète romance.


End file.
